It Has To Be You
by Yukina Ryuzaki
Summary: When Kuroko's younger sister, Tetsuna, returns from her over seas lessons, the gang is met with a completely different version of their teammate. Her looks are the same, but her personality is the polar opposite. She falls in love with one of Kuroko's teammates, however fate has other plans for her. Will she be able to follow her heart? Or will she settle to better the future?
1. Chapter 1

Seirin was having it's usual practice after school. Aomine, Momoi and Kise were there watching, when a tiny figure stood at the entrance of the gym. It was a girl. Long light blue hair and eyes the color of the sea. She wasn't in uniform, instead she wore a white sundress.

"Ah, Tetsuna?" Kuroko called out from the court. The girl had been searching frantically, but due to Kuroko's abilities to no avail, that is until she heard his voice call out to her.

"Onii-chan~!" Tetsuna left her suitcase and ran towards Kuroko. Only to off his footing by crashing into him with a hug. Everyone stood in awe not knowing what to make of the scene that just unfolded in front of them... That is until-

"Tetsuna-cchii! You're back!"

"Tetsuna-chan!" Momoi exclaimed with tear filled eyes, running toward the smaller girl.

"Momo!" Tetsuna and Momoi crashed into each other, bursting into a fit of laughter with tears running down both of their cheeks. "Momo, I missed you..." Tetsuna exclaimed in a soft spoken tone. Suddenly a big hand plopped on the top of her head. Seizing any and all flow of tears.

"You didn't forget me, did you?" Tetsuna looked up to have met the eyes of a very tall Aomine.

"Daiki?" He smiled when he heard her say his name. "Daiki!" Tetsuna leaped up into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. In return, Aomine squeezed her back, lifting her up off the ground while doing so.

"Tetsuna-cchii...do I get a hug too?" Kise said with a solemn expression on his face as he looked up at the small girl. She turned to face the blonde. And Tetsuna's eyes gleamed and it seemed as though her smile just kept getting bigger and bigger with each hug she received.

"Ryouta-kun!" Aomine placed the girl on the ground, and she peeled herself away. She then wrapped her arms around Kise's waist, giving him a light squeeze. "I've missed all of you so much." Exclaimed while tears began to flow again.

"Oi-Kuroko, who is she?" Kagami asked, he wasn't looking at Kuroko for a reply... Instead he stood there staring at Tetsuna. The team all gathered around the two to have a listen as well.

"Tetsuna. Come here for a second." Hearing her brother calling to her, she broke up the small reunion and trotted back towards Kuroko. "This is my younger sister, Kuroko Tetsuna. She's my twin."

"Hajimemashite. I'm Tetsuna. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"So will you be going to school with us then?" Hyuga asked, while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes," she stated while looking up at her new senpai, "I believe I'll be starting tomorrow."

"Oi, you slackers! Don't make me punish you!" Tetsuna, unfamiliar with the voice, turned to hide behind Kuroko...while at the same time behind Kagami as well. Kagami peered down at her, still trying to wrap his brain around the situation. In the meantime, Riko eyed the group. When she walked up, she had to do a double head count, realizing there was an extra body in the midst. "Huh?! What's this?" Tetsuna latched herself onto the closest arm to her, not realizing that it wasn't her brothers. Instead it belonged to a now crimson Kagami.

"Ah! Gomenasai senpai!" she said as she bowed deeply at the tall boy.

"Kuroko?" Tetsuna turned to face Seirin's coach. Looking at her feet, believing she was about to get scoldings for interupting practice. "Kawaii~!" Riko put Tetsuna in a tight bear hug. "Oi Kuroko-kun! How could you keep such a cutie hidden from us?" Tetsuna blushed at the coach's compliment.

"Riko-san, please let go before you break her." Kuroko stated with an expressionless look and a monotoned voice.

Riko peeled herself off of Tetsuna and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Tetsuna..."

"Tetsuna, huh? We're going to be best friends you and I, I know it!" Riko smiled brightly. "Oh! Let's end practice here for the day and go get something to eat?" she said looking at the team.

With a loud cheer the boys all ran to the locker room to change. While walking back, Kagami, still a tint of crimson left on his face, glanced every so often at the girl that resembled his shadow on point. Feeling a tinge in his chest when he saw Kise and Aomine approach her. She smiled up at them, making the feeling Kagami felt worsen.

-IN THE LOCKER ROOM-

There was much talk going on in the locker room. Everyone wanted to learn more about Kuroko's mysterious twin sister.

"Ne Kuroko...is she single?"

"Yeah!"

"I wanna know too."

"Why is she back now?"

"Why didn't you tell us about her?"

"Where was she all this time?"

The boys asked many, many questions, only to be met with silence. No one noticed that Kuroko had already finished changing and was outside with his sister.

"KUROKO!?"

"Onii-chan, I think they need you." Tetsuna wrapped her arms round Kuroko's arm.

"No. You're hearing things, Tetsuna. Come, we're going home." He turned to leave.

"EH!? Kuroko-cchhi don't be mean! We wanna hangout with Tetsuna-cchhi too!"

"B-but Riko-chan said we were gonna go out to eat."

"I don't have enough to pay for the two of us right now."

"I'll help pay for her." A deep voice rang throughout the gym. Turning to get a good look at that figure, Tetsuna lit up once more. There, at the enterance, with a smirk, stood the captain of Rakuzan High.

"Sei-kun?" Tetsuna stood eyeing the boy up and down.

"Okaeri, Tetsuna."

"Tadaima, Sei-kun..."

There was a long and awkward silence in the gym, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

This time, completely in tears, hiccups included, Tetsuna ran to embrace Akashi. Such an action towards Rakuzan's captain was nearly unheard of.

"I'm glad you're back, my dear."

"DEAR!?" Everyone who had been in the locker room changing came out just as Akashi made the statement.

Akashi stopped Tetsuna's tears by placing kisses on her eyelids. It was the sweetest gesture anyone had seen coming from Akashi.

"Sei-kun... Tadaima, Sei-kun... Sei-kun..." Tetsuna rubbed her face into Akashi's chest.

"Daijoubu, Tetsuna. Daijoubu." Akashi stroked her hair sweetly while planting soft kissing ontop her head.

"What's going on?" Kagami asked in a low tone. He cringed at Kuroko's reply.

"In middle school, the two of them used to date. But that was before she left... Now I don't know. I don't believe the two of them are currently together at this moment in time." Kuroko looked up at Kagami, who was staring at the two in front of him. "So that's how it is? Well... Good luck."

"Good luck with what, exactly?" Kagami asked looking down at his team mate.

"You just might have a chance." Kuroko stated. "But I'll let you know this... Don't hurt her, by turning this into a contest. It won't be pretty on both ends."

"Did you just threaten me?"

"Anyways-See you tomorrow Kagami-kun." Kuroko patted Kagami's back and approached his sister.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko held out his hand towards his sister. "Come, Tetsuna. Let's go home."

Tetsuna looked at the hand that was reaching out towards her and took hold of it. "Yes, onii-chan. Ah-" She turned back to look at Akashi, "It was nice to see you again Sei-kun. I'm glad to see that you've been well these past several years." As she turned to walk away, she felt someone else grab her other hand. Prying her away from Kuroko.

"Wait Tetsuna!" She was pulled back and pressed against Akashi's broad chest. Akashi pulled her closer, holding onto her waist. "Please..." He whispered into her small shoulder. "Don't go..."

"Sei-kun... I'm right here," she turned and looked up at the redhead. "I'm not leaving again. I promise." She smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Kagami stared at the couple. 'So...they _used_ to go out... Seems like they hold something for the other in their heart still. Heh...a chance. No way...' Tetsuna looked back. Her eyes meeting with Kagami's causing the large male to blush slightly. She then smiled at him and turned to walk away with her brother.

Everyone watched as the siblings left hand in hand out of the gymnasium doors and down the street. Everyone felt a slight change in the air.

As the two siblings continued home, Kuroko sparked a conversation.

"Tetsuna... Why have you come back?" Kuroko asked.

"Papa said he needed me here instead."

"Are you and Akashi going to start dating again? It seems like you two have missed each other a great deal."

"He is my first Onii-chan. But something doesn't feel right anymore when I'm in his arms. It doesn't feel the same anymore."

"I see... Will you start dating again however, regardless whether or not it's Akashi?"

"Onii-chan!" Tetsuna stopped dead in her tracks at her brother's question. "Why are you so interested in my love affairs now? You weren't like this when I was with Sei-kun..."

"That's because I knew I could trust him. If you date someone else-"

"Like who, Onii-chan?"

"Everyone who isn't me." Tetsuna, struggling to understand, tilted her head to the side looking at Kuroko. "Haven't you realized by now just how cute you are?" Tetsuna looked down at her feet and at her brother. She then started walking once more without any warning.

"Come on. Let's go home already..."

"Tetsuna..."

-NEXT DAY-

"Alright, that's about it. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm alright. I think."

"Alright. Well if you have any questions or anything, feel free to come find me or your homeroom teacher. Ok?"

"Thank you." Tetsuna looked down at the slip of paper in her hands that read '2-A'. "I wonder if Onii-chan is in this class..."

"Ah! Tetsuna-chan!" Tetsuna spun around hearing her name being called.

"Riko-chan!" Seeing a familiar face, she smiled. She began feeling less nervous than she had when she originally walked in through the schools front gate.

"Where's your uniform?"

"It should come in some time today or tomorrow."

"Ah... I see." Riko smiled at her new friend. "I have a question for you!"

"Huh?"

"How would you like to be a manager for Seirin's basketball club?"

"But I thought you were already the manager?"

Riko laughed, "No I'm the coach."

"Really?"

"Yup! Aren't I cool, Tetsuna-chan?" Tetsuna giggled.

"Yes."

"Oh! Where are you headed to?" Riko peeked at the paper Tetsuna held in her hands. "Oh... 2-A huh? You have a fun teacher."

"You know them?"

"Sorta. I've heard things from other students who've had him."

"Oh...okay." Tetsuna looked at her slip once more.

"Daijoubu!" Riko patted Tetsuna on the head. "You'll have fun this year."

After Riko left Tetsuna, Tetsuna made her way to her classroom. She peered inside, the bell for school to start hadn't rang yet. Everyone seemed so full of energy, but she couldn't see her brother anywhere. She took a deep breath and opened the door, and just as she did, the bell rang.

"Ah, you must be the new student. C'mon in. Don't be shy." Tetsuna closed the door behind her as she was ushered in. "Alright class. We have a new student starting today. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuna. I'm just now coming back from France. I was there for the last three years studying to be a patisserie. It's nice to meet you all."

"There you have it. Ah...just find an open desk anywhere you like and have a seat."

"Okay..." Tetsuna saw an open desk in the back corner by the window.

There were comments made about the new girl.

"She's kinda small..."

"Yeah, but she's super adorable."

"Her hair is so long and pretty."

"I wish I had her looks."

"I bet she's not even wearing makeup!"

"Dude, do you think she's single?"

"Haha, like she'd date you."

"Not like she'd date you either."

Tetsuna felt all eyes on her as she walked to the back of the class. Her nervousness started to show when she accidentally kicked the desk in front of hers.

"Ah, I'm sorry." When she finally sat down, she took deep breaths to compose herself.

"Kuroko-san...will you be able to see from back there?" He teacher called from the front of the room.

"Huh?" Tetsuna looked up, and all she could see was a large figure sitting in front of her.

"Kagami-kun, do you mind switching with Kuroko-san?"

'Kagami?' Tetsuna tried to peek at the boy. 'Senpai?'

"Fine." The large boy stood from his desk and looked down at Tetsuna. "You gonna move?"

'Scary...' "Ah, yes. Sorry senpai." She scrambled to grab her bag and move.

"I'm not your senpai. We're in the same class."

"Oh right. Sorry."

'This feels weird. Ugh. Why did she have to be in my class?' Kagami closed his eyes and thought to himself, as Tetsuna turned around to look at him. Kagami feeling as though someone was staring opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Ah..." Tetsuna turned back to the front, looking down at her desk.

Kagami leaned against his desk. "Oi..."

"Huh?" Tetsuna turned briefly to look at Kagami.

"Are you-"

"Kagami-kun! Do you have an idea for this years' school festival? You and Kuroko seem to be having your own discussion, why not share with the class?"

"Um..."

"I have an idea sensei!" Tetsuna jumped in to help him.

"And what could that be Kuroko?"

"A café?"

"Oh! How about a maid café?"

"That'd be super cute!"

"Kana is part of the sewing club! Think you guys can put something together?"

"Pretty sure."

"Phew..." Tetsuna exclaimed.

"Thanks"

"Huh?" Tetsuna looked back and saw Kagami. Smiling. "Uh huh... sure." 'What the heck was that?' Tetsuna placed a hand on her chest, with the other she fanned herself.

"Alright. That's it for today, I'll consider everyone's ideas and give you my answer tomorrow. Feel free to talk softly amongst yourselves until the bell rings for your next class."

Tetsuna put her head on her desk. Suddenly-

"Ah, Kuroko-chan?"

"Huh?" Tetsuna looked up, facing a group of girls.

"Have you joined a club yet?"

"Yes we were wondering if you'd like to-"

"Actually," she cut off the girls, "I'm in a club already, I think."

"Oh, which one?"

"Boys Basketball. I'm their new manager." She smiled up at the girls.

"Wait, what?!" Kagami shouted in surprise, which made everyone jump.

"Kagami-kun... _ **softly**_ amongst yourselves."

"Riko-chan asked me this morning..." Adjusting in her seat so she could face both parties.

"And you accepted? Just like that?" Kagami's smile was long gone now... It was replaced with a frown.

"Well... Onii-chan would be there, and I didn't feel like going home alone... Plus Riko asked me to."

"You do realize all of those guys are perverts right?!"

"But, they're your teammates... and your senpai's... "

"Exactly! I know how they can be!"

Tetsuna stayed in class during lunch, there she made friends with the group of girls who had come up to her in the beginning. Kuroko came in to check-up on his sister. Everyone was surprised to see him. Tetsuna on the other hand was just excited to see him. Tetsuna told her brother about being a part of the club now. Tetsuya's eyebrow twitched at the news

"Well, if it's what you wanna do."

"Really, onii-chan?"

~BELL RINGS~

The day went by smoothly, and finally it was time for club activities.

"Ah- Kagami-kun, can I walk with you?" Tetsuna asked zipping up her school bag.

"Do what you want." Kagami stood from his desk and made his way to the door.

They didn't say much to one another, if fact they hardly said anything.

"Oh. So Kagami is moving ahead without us guys." Hyuga said poking at his Kouhai.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Kagami walked passed is senpai and into the locker room to change for practice.

"Sure you don't." Hyuga turned to look at Tetsuna. "Ah, don't worry about him Kuroko-chan. He's an idiot."

"I see..." Tetsuna walked over to the bench and took a seat next to Kiyoshi. ~sigh~

"Rough day?"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean I made friends..."

"That's a good thing." Kiyoshi patted her head. "Well... Have fun Miss. Manager." Kiyoshi stood up and walked over to Hyuga and the rest of the team who were waiting for practice to start.

"Mmm..."

"Tetsuna-chan!"

"Riko-chan." Riko trotted up to Tetsuna and gave her a pair of gym clothes.

"Here! You can wear these while here."

"Thank you."

"Go get changed real quick. Remember-" Riko lifted her hand and tapped Tetsuna's nose, "Left is the Boys' Locker Room. Right is the Girls' Locker Room."

"Got it."


End file.
